Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
Ja chcę jakiegoś Royal detective od łapania gości brudzących rączki czarną magią. "Poranna Gwiazda" Zornitsa - "Od zmierzchu do świtu" Osobowość Zornitsa to bardzo żywotna i gadatliwa dziewczynka, niestety również pyskata. Nie potrafi ugryźć się w język i nie ma wyczucia co do sytuacji ani tego jakich rzeczy nie należy mówić pewnym osobom. Dzieje się tak głównie dlatego że Zora nie akceptuje hierarchi wieku. Dla niej jak ktoś robi głupstwo, to należy zwrócić mu stosownie uwagę nie ważne ile ma lat i jaką dysponuje rangą lub władzą. Zornitsa nie potrafi dogadać się ze starszymi od siebie, a i relacje z rówieśnikami bywają napięte, z pewnością trudno jej nawiązać bliższe znajoności ponieważ jest szczera aż do bólu, zawsze ma zaczepkę lub odzywkę dla niemiłej sobie persony. Praktycznie nikt nie wie że pod tą maską zadziornej, pyskatej małolaty kryje się zagubiona dziewczynka która najzwyczajniej w świecie zazdrości innym tego że mają szczęśliwą rodzinę, oboje rodziców. Bardzo przeżyła zaginięcie matki co odbija się nie tylko na jej zachowaniu ale i na ufności wobec innych. Kiedy Zora jest sama staje się o wiele spokojniejsza. W ciszy potrafi skupić swoją uwagę na jednej czynności. Dziewczynkę cechuje także zdopność do samorefleksji, zastanawia się nad swoimi czynami, co by zrobiła gdyby mogła cofnąć się w czasie i postąpić inaczej, jednak zwykle kończy się na przemyśleniach. Zornitsie niezaykle trudno przychodzi powiedzenie "przepraszam" albo "myliłam się" drugiej osobie. W krępujących sytuacjach zwykle stara się zmieniać temat. Zornitsa ro również osoba bardzo przywiązana do rodziny - widać to świetnie po jej ubiorze, nosi płaszcz który należał kiedyś do matki, mimo że jest on bardzo stary i nadgryziony zębem czasu, wiele osób mówi jej by go wyrzuciła, Zora kategorycznie odmawia. Wygląd *Zmieniające kolor włosy, w nocy granatowe z białymi gwiazdkami. *Płaszcz (należał do rodziny jej matki i jest przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie). Relacje 'Rodzice' Mama - los nieznany, ojciec - w królewskiej straży Solarii. 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Włosach, które zmieniają kolor w zależności od pory dnia i czystości nieba. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Imię "Zornitsa" oznacza "Poranna gwiazda" w j. Bułgarskim. *Jej fryzura jest inspirowana fryzurą Zoe z gry "League of Legends". *Z kolei ubranie postaci jest inspirowane jedną z kreacji Miry Disney'a. Pochodzenie thumbSolaria - to kraina słońca, gwiazd i księżyca znajdująca się Magicznym Wymiarze. Prawdopodobnie jest jego najjaśniejszą planetą. Mieszkańcy tego świata nie znają deszczu. Władzę sprawuje król Radius, a byłą królową jest Luna. Są oni rodzicami księżniczki Stelli - przyszłej królowej i wróżki strażniczki. Przez pewien czas, za sprawą mocy Valtora, jej miejsce zajmowała Chimera, córka szlachcianki Kasandry. Bez słońc Solaria nie przetrwa, a jej król umrze. Kiedy trzy słońca tej krainy stają w szeregu, monarcha oddaje władzę w królestwie wybranej osobie na dokładnie jeden dzień Od autorki Galeria Zornitsa ID.jpg Zornitsa pierwszy szkic.jpg ZornitsaSzkic.jpg ZornitsaIlustracja.jpg Zornista symbol.jpg *'Kwiecień 2019' - Rochi zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Zornitsą oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. '"Tak długo jak zmienia się Honolulis ja też muszę."' Kaimana - dziewczyna pochodząca z Honolulis. Stanowi uosobienie oceanu planety. - pani z Honolulis jest ona takim...ucieleśnieniem oceanu Hokulani? Inkarnacja jakichś sił co go stworzyły? bo wtedy mogłabym sie rozpisywać o "poprzednich życiach", plus nie zawsze miała swoje zdolności, "dostała je" Pomyślę nad tym ale będzie to postać dość ważna dla Honolulis i Honolulan pod względem duchowym, taki "Spiritual Leader" bo to w końcu FF i jakbym chciała mogę sobie dać deszcz pulpetów i nikomu nic do tego i kropka. Nie napiszę tego ani u jednej ani u drugiej ale shipuję ją z Darhą. na twarzy ma wymalowane (tak, wymalowane nie znamiona) honolulańskie wzorki. Rzecz jasna nie była tym "spiritual leader" (nie wiem jak to określić po polsku, ok) całe życie, odkryta została w późnym dzieciństwie, dzięki swoim nietypowym "kontaktom" i zachowaniu. Wszyscy w jej otoczeniu byli przekonani że postradała zmysły i jest stuknięta. Mogłabym niby dać taki motyw do Triangulum ale na litość, ileż można klepać w jedną planetę skoro ma się ich aż 4 a na Honolulis też jest politeizm a do Desertii czy Universy reinkarnacje, inkarnacje itp po prostu nie pasują. Jej charakter jest inspirowany piosenką. jest to postać wpisująca się w ramy "bohater podążający jakąśtamdrogą by pokonać swoje słabości i odkrywać z dnia na dzień swoje "ja" " wciąż przebywa zmiany emocjonalne i mam nadzieję że nie wyjdzie mi płaska bo mam co do niej wielkie plany i czuję potencjał, i żeby nie było to taka ważna itp jest jedynie na Honolulis- gdyż jak wspomniałam jest powiązana jedynie z tą planetą i jej stworzeniem. Dysponuje żywiołem wody. Nie miała nic do powiedzenia odnośnie nowej roli, została jej narzucona i tyle. Dzięki przyjęciu w siebie ducha Honolulis, straciła bezpowrotnie możliwość transformacji (w końcu rola "spiritual leader" zostanie z nią do końca życia). Osobowość *Można odnieść dziwne wrażenie że jest sobie jedna osoba ale zyją w niej dwie (co w dumie tak bardzo nie mija się z prawdą) ponieważ dziewczyna czasem zachowuje się jak "normalna", marzycielska nastolatka, ciekawa świata a czasem budzi się w niej coś o wiele bardziej dojrzałego i nadającego się na przywódcę. *Ma zaniki pamięci ze swojego życia, ale za to widzi szczątki "swoich" poprzednich żyć z których uczy się wysuwać nauki. Miewa priez to bóle głowy i płacze, wbrew pozorom nowa rola sprowadza na nią w dużej mierze cierpienie. Kosztuje ją także wiele wyrzeczeń chociażby ten a jak zostało wspomniane nikt nie pytał Kalei o zdanie, rola została jej narzucona. *Podstawowe pytanie tej postaci brzmi "Dlaczego ja?" szuka odpowiedzi ponieważ ma dość niską samoocenę, nie wierzy w siebie ale mimo tego stara się dumnie nieść głowę wysoko i być dla Honolulan wspaniałym przywódcą. *Jak miewa te swoje kryzysy to nie dzieli się tym z nikim i płacze po kryjomu. Wie że aby podtrzymać lud na duchu musi być postrzegana jako silna i dojrzała a płacz oznaką dojrzałości raczej nie jest. *Tak, ma w sobie odrobinkę żalu o te wyrzeczenia. Wygląd Kalea to niska, młoda kobieta o wątłej sylwetce i urodzie typowej dla Honolulanów. Ma pełne rysy twarzy, spory nos i wargi a jej karnacja jest brązowa. Tęczówki kobiety mają brązową barwę, brwi także są brązowe podobnie jak jej włosy. Po przyjęciu imienia Kaimana jej wyglad nie uległ większym zmianom, jedynie jej ramiona, nogi oraz dłonie i część twarzy pokrywają Honolulańskie symbole a głowę kobiety zdobi ogromny wianek. Na barkach nosi stelaż który podobnie jak malunki na ciele przedstawia święte, Honolulańskie symbole - "kamienie oceanu", które symbolizują to samo co ocean czyli opiekę, troskę a także cierpliwość oraz palmowe łodygi symbolizujące stabilność i siłę woli. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Kaimanie nie grozi zakochanie czy nawet zauroczenie jakąś osobą, odkąd pełnii rolę przywódcy duchowego na Honolulis utraciła pociąg fizyczny i możliwość zakochania się. 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce thumb|190px*'"Dusza oceanu"' - Najsilniejszy atak dziewczyny, najbardziej efektywnie działa kiedy odczuwa ona silne emocje np. Gniew. Kaimana podczas użycia tej zdolności uwalnia ogromną, wodna falę która szarżuje przed siebie niszcząc wszystko co napotka na swojej drodze, a jednocześnie osłania dziewczynę jak tarcza. *'Wodna kopuła' - Kaimana tworzy wokół wybranej przez siebie osoby (lub wokół grupy) ogromną, wodną kopułę o kulistym kształcie która działa niczym tarcza obronna. *'Psychokineza' - Kaimana jest w stanie wpływać na przedmioty dookoła siebie i np. Podnieść je siłą woli. 'Słabości' *'Gorące temperatury' - Zbyt wielki gorąc jest dla Kalei niebezpieczny, bardzo łatwo traci siły. Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' - Kalea ani razu nie obejrzała filmu. *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Wianku na głowie. *Malowidłach na ciele. *Stelażu który nosi na barkach. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Do stworzenia Kaimany mocno zainspirowała mnie postać jak i historia Karmy z gry "League of Legends", jej cytat także pochodzi z tej gry, a nawet poza na ID. *Theme song postaci można (w wersji Nightcore) posłuchać tutaj. *Podczas wykonywania ataków w stanie silnych emocji oraz podczas użycia "Duszy oceanu", oczy Kaimany zmieniają barwę na bardzo jasny błękit. *Straciła bezpowrotnie możliwość transformacji, nie może także wyjść za maż i założyć rodziny ponieważ utraciła "miłosne ciągoty" i nie odczuwa już miłości tak jak inni oraz pociągu fizycznego. *Stelaż który nosi na barkach, zakładali także jej poprzednicy. *Imię/tytuł Kaimana pochodzi od hawajskich słów- kai "ocean, morze" oraz mana "moc" Pochodzenie thumb|leftHonolulis - Jedna z planet Magicznego wymiaru. Słynie ze swoich nieziemskich pejzaży oraz faktu posiadania własnego słońca. Mieszkańcy żyją zwykle w niewielkich osadach umieszczonych niedaleko plaż. Utrzymują się głównie z turystyki a także rybołówstwa. Honolulanie - rdzenni mieszkańcy planety, to z natury wybuchowe osoby. Bardzo łatwo ich zdenerwować. Zwykle bywają nieufni wobec obcych "z zewnątrz", lecz wbrew pozorom i przy odrobinie cierpliwości z czasem dają przekonać się do nowo poznanej osoby. Podobnie jak z mieszkańcami innych planet które obfitują w bogato rozwiniętą kulturę, Honolulanie bardzo przywiązali się do swoich tradycji. Żyją w zgodzie z naturą wierząc że to właśnie natura daje im życie oraz potrafi je odebrać. Honolulis jest piękną, ogromną planetą obfitującą w oceany, morza, dzikie plaże i egzotyczną roślinność. Z lotu ptaka oraz przez teleskop sprawia wrażenie ogromnej wyspy. Na Honolulis występują również wulkany, lecz nieaktywne a zostało to osiągnięte dzięki magii. Od autorki Galeria Noelani pierwszy projekt.jpg Noelani ID.jpg Kaimana ID.jpg Noelani portret kolor.jpg Mała Kalea.jpg Noelani symbol.jpg Noelani art.jpg K&K szkic.jpg Stroje Kaimana strój random.jpg MłodszaKaleaWCywilnymStroju.jpg|Nieco młodsza Kalea, jeszcze przed przyjęciem imienia Kaimana w codziennym ubraniu. Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Kaimaną oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Rani' Amirani Kader - Pół Desertia, pół Linphea. Były członek "Shams", został wciągnięty w szeregii organizacji w podobnym wieku co Salma, ze względu na swój potencjał inżynieryjny i zdolności manualne. Jako jeden z niewielu zaczął zauważać ciemną stronę organizacji, mijały lata a on miewał rozterki czy to co robi jest słuszne, nie podobało mu się to jak "Shams" traktuje biednych Desertian. Wystąpił z "Shams" lecz dużo go to kosztowało, jest w pewnym sensie ścigany przez agentów tejże organizacji (czyli w skrócie Desertian pełniących podobną funkcję co panna Ajam) i obawia się chociażby postawienia stopy na Desertii. W uwolnieniu się od "Shams" w dużej mierze ułatwiło mu to że jego matka jest z Linpheii, własnie tam uciekł, to dzięki rodzinie (jakieś potajemne rozmowy) ,"Shams" nie udało mu się zrobić "prania mózgu". Jest ciemnoskóry i mimo że z organizacji wystąpił dobre kilka lat temu wciąż ma w szafie pracowniczy mundur oraz identyfikator. Po mamie ma zielone tęczówki, w obu uszach ma srebrne oraz czarne kolczyki. Koło 28 lat. Ojciec nie żyje, był budowniczym i też działał dla "Shams" /jako tania siła robocza/ jak można się domyśleć, wszyscy wierzą że zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych (starość) ale Ami wierzy że to przez "Shams" i ich nieludzko ciężką pracę. Osobowość W gruncie rzeczy dobra osoba, współczująca i nie da sobą pomiatać, zdaje się być też pretensjonalny i uparty, jak się denerwuje to staje się też ironiczny. Nie lubi ciemności i ciszy. Na Linphei pomaga osobom dotkniętym kataklizmami i w trudnej sytuacji materialnej wykorzystując do tego wiedzę i techniki nabyte za czasów bycia w "Shams" brzmi znajono? bo chociaż ma do nich urazę (a właściwie do sposobu ich działania) to te sposoby w jakie "Shams" budowało uważa za niezawodne i dobre. Nosi taki fajny płaszcz z górą wyglądającą jak kamizelka, część jest metaliczna a u dołu przechodzi w coś co przypomina liście. Lubi smak pistacjowy. Ma cierpliqość do dzieci i łatwo zdobywa ich zaufanie. Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzice' Matka kucharka, ojciec - robotnik który pracował dla "Shams" (nie żyje) 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Salma 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Meaning unknown, probably of Proto-Kartvelian origin. This is the name of a hero from Georgian mythology whose story is similar to that of Prometheus from Greek mythology. - nie mówiłam że z Desertii muszą być tylko arabskie imiona, wybrałam je ze wzgledu na podobieństwo tego mitologicznego bohatera do historii Prometeusza. *Kwiaty przewodnie - Grzybienie egipskie. Pochodzenie thumb|left|166px Desertia - Planeta położona w Magicznym Wymiarze. Jej powierzchnię w większości zajmują obszary pustynne, nielicznie oazy. Króluje klimat równikowy. Gorące temperatury, bezchmurne, gwiaździste noce. Nocne niebo Desertii uznawane jest za jeden z cudów Magicznego Wymiaru. Rośliną, którą najczęściej można tam spotkać jest palma. Kuchnia Desertii słynie z dań o orientalnym posmaku, deserów opartych na kokosach oraz ostrych przypraw. Przyprawy, a także materiały pozyskiwane z futra owiec, to towar eksportowy tej planety. Jeśli chodzi o naturę mieszkańców, to są oni raczej samotnikami, z wrodzoną tendencją do uzyskania samodzielności. Dzieci pochodzące z Desertii bardzo szybko opuszczają rodzinny dom. Gospodarka nie jest zbyt ujmująca, z powodu licznych kataklizmów jak np. Burze piaskowe występują liczne zniszczenia oraz straty w ludności. Za symbol Desertii uznawana jest piaskowa wydma, zaś za kolor - piaskowy. Na planecie panuje rodzina królewska, lecz prawo wprowadza rząd składający się z wybranych mieszkańców, można powiedzieć, że monarchia jest tak naprawdę tylko na pokaz. Mieszkańcy Desertii potrafią dożyć naprawdę późnej starości. Od autorki Galeria Amirani ID.jpg AmiraniPierwszyRysunek.jpg MłodszyAmiraniWMundurzeShams.jpg Amirani symbol.jpg *'?' 'Mój komputer prosi się o solidnego kopniaka' Geraldine - Nastoletnia czarodziejka urodzona w Magixie, specjalistka od wyładowań elektrycznych. Geraldine jest we władaniu nieco zmienionych mocy magnetycznych - potrafi min. Odrywać elementy z budynków czy niszczyć tarcze obronne, zakłócać działanie urządzeń elektrycznych. Czarodziejka pochodząca z Magixu. Geraldine jest we władaniu mocy magnetycznej (potrafi przyciągać do siebie przedmioty, osoby, odrywać ściany czy podłogi itp), oprócz tego jest w stanie wytwarzać wyładowania elektryczne. Zazdrości tym którzy potrafią przewidywać przyszłość, swoje zdolności uważa za nudne i nikomu niepotrzebne. Osobowość Geraldine jest dziewczyną która ma bardzo lekkie podejście do problemów jak i niestety - do życia. *Luz, blues, relaks itp. *No i i po co się denerwujesz, po co się denerwujesz. *Pan się nie martwi, dobrze będzie. *Lekkie podejście do problemów. *Wolny duch. *Mało odpowiedzialna. Wygląd Geraldine jest niską dziewczyną o drobnej budowie ciała, wąskich ramionach, brzoskwiniowej karnacji i dużych, fiołkowych oczach. Włosy nastolatki mają barwę miodowo-kasztanową, tak samo brwi, zaś jej prawy policzek zdobi pieprzyk. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Alison 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Geraldine jest osobą aseksulaną. Nie odczuwa pociągu do żadnej z płci. 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Bliźniaczą Pixie Geraldine jest Jewel - Pixie neonów 'Selkie' Geraldine nie posiada bliźniaczej Selkie. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' *'Impuls' - Geraldine wytwarza wewnątrz siebie impuls, który po uwolnieniu dezaktywuje wszelkie tarcze obronne oraz urządzenia elektryczne. 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Teatr i aktorstwo' 'Szycie' 'Kabaret' Geraldine jest wielką fanką spektakli teatralnych, a szczególnie ceni sobie kabaret. Uwielbia połączenie tańca, spiewu jak i dobrego humoru, oprawione w kolorową i błyszczącą otoczkę. Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Jewel - Pixie neonów. *'Selkie:' - Brak. *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Masło orzechowe, słodzone mleko w tubce i ogólnie słodycze. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Wiśniowy, czerwony. *'Hobby:' - Aktorstwo, szycie, gra na mandolinie, kabaret. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Króliki oraz świnki morskie. *'Idealny chłopak:' - Brak informacji. *'Ulubiony film:' - Geraldine raczej nie ogląda filmów, preferuje teatr. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Smaku borówek, pierza, deszczowej pogody, niegazowanej wody. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Rock'n'roll, disco. *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Ma nawyk nazywania innych per "Papcio" Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej zdolność Impulsu została zaczerpnięta od super zdolności Sombry ("Impulsu elektromagnetycznego") z gry "Overwatch". *Jej styl oraz strój w basicu są zainspirowane kreacją "Cruiser" należącą do D.Vy z wyżej wspomnianej gry. Pochodzenie thumb|leftMagix - to magiczna planeta, a także nazwa głównego miasta które się na niej znajduje. Magix mieści się w centrum Magicznego Wymiaru, stając się jego stolicą, a także "Rozdrożami do wszystkich magicznych wymiarów". Ze względu na trzy główne szkoły znajdujące się na planecie, Magix działa jako główne miejsce akcji w serii "Winx Club" Od autorki Galeria Geraldine portret.jpg Geraldine symbol.jpg Geraldine ID.jpg Geraldine ID2.jpg Geraldine ozdoba.jpg Transformacje Geraldine Charmix.jpg|Charmix Geraldine Enchantix.jpg|Enchantix Stroje Geraldine strój random.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Geraldine. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. Znowu sobie dodaję pracy Jayanti i Anjali - Mają po 13 i pół lat. Anjali interesuje się stereometrią - jest typem osoby łączącej rozum z uczuciami, dociekliwa i z wyobraźnią przestrzenną, uwielbia bryły przestrzenne i ciekawią ją związane z przestrzenią tematy - hologramy, przekształcenia przestrzeni. Jaya to cicha i skryta w sobie "dziewczyna emo", wbrew pozorom ma wielkie serce i umie słuchać. Świat widzi inaczej niż siostra ale jako bliźniaczki są super duetem. Osobowość 'Jayanti' 'Anjali' Wygląd Dziewczyny są blźniaczkami jednojajowymi toteż wyglądają niemal jak dwie krople wody. Obie są dość niewysokie, maja brzoskwiniową karnację i małe, wąskie oczy których tęczówki są brązowe, twarze dziewczyn zdają się mieć azjatycką aparycję. Ich włosy są barwy ciemnego blondu pomieszanego z orzechowym brązem, brwi sióstr są lekko zarysowane i niemalże niewidoczne. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' Sunil - starszy brat. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce Dziewczyny to swego rodzaju "wyrocznie" przewidujące przyszłość, lecz widzą ją w kawałkach, odłamkach - pojedyncze sceny. Anjali widzi zło i smutek - Jayanti dobro i szczęście inspiracja serialem animowanym co szedł w mej młodości "Amerykański smok: Jake Long" na Disney'u cytat dla Anjali - "Wiesz, kiedy cały czas widzisz zło i cierpienie, to nawet najmniejsza rzecz potrafi sprawić radość" dla Jayanti - "W moich wizjach pojawiają się jedynie "tęcze i szczeniaki". Kiedy cały czas widzisz tylko to co radosne i szczęśliwe, ciągle ten sam temat, to po pewnym czasie już mało co potrafi Cię autentycznie zaskoczyć, zrobić na Tobie wrażenie." 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Jayanti' 'Anjali' Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym je rozpoznać? *Wyglądają niemal jak dwie krople wody. *Specyficznym typie urody. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *imiona - Anjali - Means "salutation" in Sanskrit, Jayanti - Feminine form of Jayanta. This is another name of the Hindu goddess Durga. *main song dla sióstr - Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne - Rather Be (po przetłumaczeniu tekst idealnie oddaje ich relacje siostrzane) *Jayanti jest starsza od Anjali o trzy minuty, dlatego jest wspominana przed siostrą. *W przyszłości Anjali planuje zostać architektem natomiast Jayanti psychologiem. *Urodziny obchodzą w "Dzień liczby Pi" Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radość nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniającymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzegące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiązywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która występuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Od autorki Galeria 'Jayanti' Anjali i Jaya ID.jpg Jaya symbol.jpg Brigitte, Jaya i Anjali pierwsze szkice.jpg 'Anjali' Anjali i Jaya ID.jpg Anjali symbol.jpg Brigitte, Jaya i Anjali pierwsze szkice.jpg *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega grafikę związaną z siostrami oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Gracie' Gracie - (właść,Graciela) Mięta, biały i granatowy na main kolory! Łyźwiarka figurowa obdarzona mocami podobnymi do tych Elsy z Disneya (wiecie, lód, śnieg itp) jej mama jest podwładną wyższej czarodziejki Aurory, zna Kawisenhawe, lubią się ale ich przyjaźń przechodzi próby bo w końcu na świecie istnieją ciasnogłowi i "jak to? Czarodziejka i czarownica? Nie!" w sumie to lubią się tak bardziej bardziej, są po prostu razem. Gracie ma włosy spięte w koczek, jest z Ziemii, z okolic bieguna, styl ubioru ma nieco podpatrzony od mojej Sierry. Osobowość *"Królowa lodu" *"Oschła, ale da się dogadać. *Umie odpysknąć kulturalnie. Wygląd Gracie to wysoka i chuda dziewczyna o bladej cerze, szerokich oczach o lodowatych tęczówkach oraz krótko ścietych granatowych włosach ktore spina w kok. Jej dłonie niemal zawsze są zimne w dotyku a twarz sprawia wrażenie pokrytej szronem. Brwi Gracieli mają grantowy kolor a usta są blade. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Partnerką Gracieli jest Kawisenhawe. 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Balet' 'Łyźwiarstwo figurowe' Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Pasek w jej podstawowym stroju pochodzi od kreacji pt. "Pretty Lily" z gry Eldarya. Pochodzenie thumb|leftZiemia - Jest trzecią z kolei planetą Układu słonecznego znajdującego się w Drodze Mlecznej. Jest zamieszkana głównie przez ludzi, którzy żyją w miastach, miasteczkach i wioskach, takich jak mieszkańcy Magicznego Wymiaru, a jedyną różnicą jest to, że magia nie jest codzienną częścią ich życia. W przeciwieństwie do Magicznego Wymiaru, Ziemia nie składa się z jednej sfery, a ludzie są podzieleni na wiele krajów, zaś Ziemskie Wróżki mają wiele własnych królestw, chociaż wszystkie pomniejsze królowe wróżek uznają Królową Tir Nan Og jako ich najwyższą władczynię. Ziemia była chroniona przez Ziemskie Wróżki przez tysiące lat. Jednak ta ochrona zniknęła, gdy Czarnoksiężnicy z Czarnego Kręgu rozpoczęli polowania i uwięzili większość Wróżek Ziemi w ich własnym królestwie, z wyjątkiem jednej ostatniej wróżki. Z powodu braku wróżek na Ziemi szerzyły się przemoc, nienawiść, nietolerancja, a ludzie przestali dbać o naturę. Później Winx uwolniły Ziemskie Wróżki i pokonały złych Czarnoksiężników. Od autorki Galeria Gracie ID.jpg Gracie pierwszy rysunek.jpg Gracie symbol.jpg Stroje Gracie w płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym szkic.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Gracie oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Gwiazda' Tara (Ranai Tara) - Osobowość Tara jest dziewczyną szybką, działającą instynktownie lecz jednocześnie potrafiącą nad sobą zapanować. Wiele rzeczy robi "mechanicznie", odruchowo. *Asertywna. *Może nawet za bardzo, bo nierzadko z góry odmawia. *"Przesuń się, jestem naukowcem" - typ takiego "doktorka" co jest mądry i ogarnięty z różnymi rzeczami, ale raczej odstarsza innych od siebie swoją maską powagi i zbyt wielkiej pewności siebie *Kiedy coś jej wyjdzie oczekuje pochwał jeśli ich nie otrzyma - nie omieszka przypomnieć innym o swoich zasługach. *Brak jej empatii i wyczucia sytuacji, zrozumienia dla drugiej osoby. *Lubuje się w dziwnym humorze. *Silna. *Pewna siebie. *Nieco wywyższająca się. *Lubi mieć rzeczy pod kontrolą. *Łatwo podejmuje decyzje ale nie zawsze są dobre. *Najciężej idzie jej z przyznaniem się do błędu/porażki. Wygląd Tara jest dość niską Triangulanką o cielistej karnacji. Pomimo zainteresowań dziewczyny które wiążą się z wysiłkiem fizycznym, jest ona wątła sprawia przez to wrażenie zbyt wychudzonej. Jej matowe, szare włosy sięgają ud. Tęczówki dziewczyny są lodowo błękitne zaś delikatne brwi szare, rzęsy ma naturalnie "oddzielone". Prawy policzek dziewczyny zdobi charakterystyczne dla pochodzenia znamię. Relacje 'Rodzina' Amarjeet (ojciec), Gargi (matka) 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Tara jeszcze ani razu nie była zakochana. 'Pupilki' Tara nie posiada zwierząt. Zainteresowania 'Sztuki walki' 'Wspinaczka górska' 'Survival' Tara od małego przyzwyczajana była do życia w trudnych warunkach nie fylko pogodowych. Zdolności i moce Tara jest istotą energetyczną. Jej obrona oraz ataki wykorzystują energię życiową. W zależności od stanu zdrowia dziewczyny jej moc słabnie, dlatego kiedy zachoruje tak ważne jest aby dużo odpoczywała. Jeśli Tara doszczętnie wyczerpie siły witalne - jest całkowicie bezbronna. Z uwagi na swoje pochodzenie i te cechy, dość łatwo ją zlikwidować kiedy czuje się gorzej lub jest osłabiona chorobą. *'Rozłożenie energii uderzenia' - Tara jest w stanie przyjąć w siebie energię magiczną, którą ciska w nią nieprzyjaciel i z czasem "rozłożyć" ją w swoim organizmie. Rzecz jasna, zdolność ta ma swoje ograniczenie co do ilości przyjętej energii, w przypadku jej nadmiaru, dziewczynie groziłaby dosłowna eksplozja ciała. *'Wizje i przekazywanie myśli za pomocą dotyku' - Tara nie musi nic mówić, wystarczy tylko, że dotknie wybranej osoby, aby przekazać jej wszystko co wie lub co dana osoba potrzebuje wiedzieć, a Tara zna odpowiedź. *'Języki' - Im dłużej Tara przebywa w towarzystwie danego języka obcego, tym szybciej i łatwiej się go uczy. *'Przejmowanie energii' - Tara potrafi kumulować także energię innych osób, co np. Osłabia nieco wrogów podczas walki a następnie wykorzystać ją na swoją korzyść lub "podładować" sojuszników. *'Lewitacja' - Tara często jest wyczerpana fizycznie i nie ma na tyle sił by się przemienić, co jest naturalne dla jej "rasy". Może za to używając siły umysłowej unosić swoje ciało i lewitować. *'Telekineza' - Jak wyżej. Tara często zwyczajnie nie ma siły by podnieść przedmiot. Może wtedy użyć telekinezy i unieść go siłą woli, niestety, Tara kompletnie nie ma wyczucia co do utrzymania przedmiotów w stanie nieważkości, zachowaniu równowagi przez co nierzadko je upuszcza. *'Bariera' - Tara potrafi manipulować swoją aurą przekształcając ją w barierę energetyczną a tym samym utworzyć coś na rodzaj ochronnej kopuły. *'Duplikacja' - Dziewczyna może dosłownie zduplikować swoją osobę, by zmylić wroga. Jest w stanie kontrolować swoje "klony" lecz jest jeden haczyk - nie posiadają one mocy magicznej jak "oryginał". 'Zdolności pasywne' *'Kriostaza' - W przypadku ekstremalnie niskich tempertur, by utrzymać się przy zyciu organizm Tary zapada w stan kriostazy z którego wybudzenie może trwać nawet kilka lat. Co ciekawe, po zamrożeniu fizyczny rozwój dziewczyny nie zatrzymuje się, nie odczuwa głodu ani innych potrzeb organizmu. 'Słabości' *'Zwiększona senność' - Jest to charakterystyczne dla jej pochodzenia. Używając swoich mocy, Tara łatwo wpada w zmęczenie i potrzebuje wielogodzinnej regeneracji w postaci snu. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' - . *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Kawa z mlekiem. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' - Pantofle na płaskiej podeszwie. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Szybkości z jaką się porusza. *Nigdy nie zakłada odzieży innej niż tej nawiązującej do ubrań noszonych na Triangulum. *Z uwagi na wspomniany wyżej fakt, nie zależnie od rodzaju obuwia, Tara nie rozstaje się ze skarpetami. *Zniszczonych włosach. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Imię dziewczyny oznacza "Gwiazda" w Sanskrycie. Tara is the name of a Hindu astral goddess, the wife of Brhaspati. She was abducted by Soma, a god of the moon, leading to a great war that was only ended when Brahma intervened and released her. This is also the name of a Buddhist deity (a female Buddha). *Mimo że nie specjalnie dba o swój wyglad, niemal od zawsze była ciekawa jak wyglądałaby w fioletowych włosach. *Jest mało wrażliwa na dźwięki oraz zapachy. *w Polskiej wersji językowej, Tarę mogłaby dubbingować Agnieszka Fajhauer. Pochodzenie thumb|leftTriangulum ("Triangulum" łac. "Trójkąt") - Planeta, której mieszkańcy nie nadali konkretnej nazwy, lecz osoby z zewnątrz nadawały nazwę "Triangulum" gdyż trzy księżyce otaczające planetę tworzyły do złudzenia kształt trójkąta. W wyniku konfliktu, oraz ataku wroga, ludność planety i ona sama zostały w dużej mierze zlikwidowane, no prawie wszyscy. Nieliczni przedstawiciele tej planety trafili w różne zakamarki magicznego wymiaru sądząc że są jedynymi żyjącymi. Mieszkańcy przykładali wielką wagę do pielęgnowania tradycji. Od autorki Galeria Tara ID.jpg Tara rID.jpg Tara pierwszy szkic.jpg Tara symbol.jpg Tara portret.jpg Tara szkice.jpg Tara mandala.jpg Mała Tara.jpg Tara ozdoba.jpg Stroje Tara strój.2.jpg Tara strój 3.jpg Tara strój 4.jpg Meta timeline *'Luty 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę swojego autorstwa i tekst związany z Tarą. 'Jowisz' Jupiter - 22-letnia Universanka. Jupiter urodziła się w rodzinie o bogatej tradycji wojskowej, poszła w ślady rodziców , po skończeniu odpowiedniej szkoły została generałem. Osobowość *Nie jest typem osoby minimalistycznej i "im więcej tym lepiej" to idealne określenie. Jupiter nie posiada swojej "specjalizacji" magicznej. Z charakteru jest zbliżona do Tary, lecz w życiu miała zdecydowanie mniej gorzkich chwil, w dodatku trudniej podejmuje decyzje, skryta i cicha. *Bardzo szanuje starszych i wyższych rangą. Wygląd Jupiter jest wysoką i szczupłą, młodą kobietą o mało kobiecej sylwetce - ma ledwo widoczne biodra i szerokie ramiona. Jej karnacja jest żółta a piegi na twarzy i dekolcie mają złoty kolor. Tęczówki kobiety są cyklamenowe, brwi - w kulistym kształcie - fioletowe, zaś usta naturalnie stapiają się z jej karnacją. Jupiter ma niewiele włosów i są one słabe toteż nosi peruki. Relacje 'Rodzina' Jupiter pochodzi z rodziny o bogatej tradycji wojskowej. Jej matka, Neptune, jest zastępcą dowódcy pilota jednego z bojowych statków Universy, zaś ojciec - Saturnus, to pilot statku. Jupiter zdecydowała się na pójście w ślady rodziców i została generałem. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Jupiter jest singielką. 'Pupilki' Zainteresowania Moce *'Teleportacja' - Jupiter potrafi stworzyć małe "dziury" teleportacyjne, które mogą przenieść daną osobę między punktem A a punktem B, jednakże zdolność ta ma ograniczenie co do odległości. *'Skok odrzutowy' - Dzięki swoim nowoczesnym butom, Jupiter ma możliwość szybkiego wzbicia się w powietrze i atakowaniu z góry. 'Słabości' Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' - . *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - . *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' - . *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Jej imię w j. Angielskim oznacza "Jowisz", jest to nazwa planety Układu słonecznego. *Imiona jej rodziców także nawiązują do planet Układu słonecznego - matki nawiązuje do Neptuna, zaś ojca do Saturna. *Nadal mieszka u rodziców. *Pomysł na odrzutowe buty Jupiter wziął się od gry "Overwatch" - są one (w umyśle autorki postaci) pomieszaniem Skoku odrzutowego - zdolności Fary oraz Egzobutów Baptiste'a. *Pomysł na tworzenie przez Jupiter teleporterów także został zaczerpnięty z wyżej wspomnianej gry. *Służyła przez pewien okres w Universańskich siłach zbrojnych. *W czasach dzieciństwa nosiła okulary, obecnie zakłada soczewki. Pochodzenie Universa - Określana''' "planetą oświeconych"' lub '"planetą nauki"' - thumb|198px|Widok na Audmerę Położona jest między licznymi gromadami gwiazdozbiorów. Słynie z festiwalu, podczas którego wypuszczane są miliardy lampionów z symbolami znaków zodiaku. Budynki na planecie są wykonane w większości ze szkła i metalu, ulice są dość ruchliwe. Przeważają kolory jasne i wieżowce. Planeta składa się z kilku stref podzielonych na miasta, stolicą jest Audmera,znajduje się tam siedziba władz, na Universie panowała rodzina królewska, lecz odkąd jej członkowie zaginęli i nieznany był następca tronu, wprowadzono system by co siedem lat wybierany był nowy "przedstawiciel" (Prezydent) planety. Obecnie rodzina królewska wróciła do władzy. Od autorki Galeria Jupiter pierwszy rysunek.jpg Jupiter ID.jpg Jupiter symbol.jpg Jupiter za młodu.jpg Jupiter podczas skoku szkic.jpg Stroje Jupiter strój z wojska.jpg|W stroju z Universańskich sił zbrojnych. Meta timeline *'2019''' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Jupiter oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Pokój' Mirembe - czarodziejka -szamanka pochodząca z planety-dżungi, "Wyspy smoków" - Pyrosa. Jest także znachorką i świetnie zna się na roślinach oraz leczniczych ziołach. Osobowość Wygląd Mirembe to wysoka, umięśniona, młoda kobieta o ciemnej, brązowej cerze i masywnych rysach twarzy podpadających pod afrykańskie. Jej włosy mają czarno-szary kolor, są grube, zdrwoe i sięgają aż do ud kobiety, brwi Mirembe różnią się kolorystycznie od włosów (są ciemnofioletowe) chociaż nigdy ich nie farbowała. Usta kobieta ma bardzo wydatne i to chyba ich rozmiar najbardziej przyciąga uwagę do twarzy kobiety. 'Rodzina' Chichi (mama), Ganizani (ojciec), pochodzący z Romulei. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Dodatkowe informacje *'Ksywka' - Mira *'Urodziny:' - . *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Rubinowy. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' - *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Lasce, bez której się nie rusza. *Zwykle nosi ze sobą także zakrywającą buzię maskę, która przywodzi na myśl ozdobioną kolorowymi paskami małpią twarz. *Jest dosyć małomówna. Zainteresowania Moce i zdolności Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza "Pokój" w j. Luganda. *Postać została zainspirowana Meadowbrok z kanonu MLP, zaś jej strój pochodzi z gry "Miss Fashion". *Styl ubioru Mirembe jak i jej wyglad są inspirowane krajami afrykańskimi. *Ma swoją odpowiedniczkę w świecie Ever After High - Ieshę. Pochodzenie thumb|leftPyros - Nazywany jest "Wyspą smoków", to także miejsce gdzie Bloom udała się, by trenować i zdobyć moce Enchantixu. Pyros to dość dziki wymiar. Flora wyspy obfita jest w roślinność rodem z lasów deszczowych, wulkany oraz smoki różnych rozmiarów i gatunków, jedyną, znaną, ludzką istotą zamieszkałą Pyros jest kobieta imieniem Maia, która pomogła Bloom osiagnąć Enchantix. Od autorki Galeria Mirembe portret - pierwszy rysunek.jpg Mała Mirembe.jpg Mirembe strój 1 - szkic - projekt.jpg Mirembe ID.jpg Mirembe symbol.jpg Stroje Mirembe strój. basic 2 portret.jpg Mirembe w masce.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Mirembe oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Dżinn i Dżinnka z Desertii' Sumitra i Zarathustra - para Dżinnów pochodząca z Desertii. Jak większość przedstawicieli swojej rasy, Sumitra i Zarathustra przez większą część swojego zycia ukrywali się wraz z rodzinami gdzieś wśród desertiańskich wydm. Są zaręczeni. Wygląd 'Sumitra' Sumitra jest niewysoką aczkolwiek szczupłą dżinnką o fiołkowej cerze, zdaje się być ona wręcz sina. Jej kończyny są zabarwione na niebiesko i pokryte pomarańczowymi znamionami. Swoje czarno - złote włosy Sumitra najczęściej upina w wysoki kucyk a charakterystyczne, nieco szpiczaste uszy ozdabia szerokimk kolczykami, również na jej czole nierzadko widnieją ozdoby. Tęczówki desertianki są złote, brwi czarne a powieki najczęściej pokrywa niebieskim cieniem a usta maluje czerwoną, matową pomadką. 'Zarathustra' Zarathustra to dżinn w dojrzałym wieku. Jego karnacja jest turkusowa a kończyny ma zabarwione na fiolet, dłonie mężczyzny oraz stopy pokrywają dodatkowo cyklamenowe znamiona. Oczy dżinna są duże, tęczówki mają brązową barwę z granatowymi refleksami. Posiada także charakterystyczne, odstające i nieco szpiczaste uszy przebite kolczykami a jego twarz pokrywa zarost o szaro-granatowo-brązowym kolorze, barwie jego włosów. Mężczyzna nie rusza się bez turbanu. Osobowość 'Sumitra' *Nie lubi mieszać się w nie swoje sprawy. *Łatwo odpuszcza. *Nie lubi się kłócić, wycofuje się. *Lubi mieć pełną kontrolę nad zadaniami które jej się powierza. Praca w grupie? Nope. 'Zarathustra' *Sarkastyczny. *"Mam wszystko pod kontrolą!" nawet jak to nieprawda. *Obrażalski. *Prychający. *Ale jak ma do kogoś/czegoś słabość to przyjazny. *Słowny. Relacje Rodzina 'Sumitra' Abbas (ojciec), Zinat (mama) 'Zarathustra' Mirza (ojciec), Shereen (mama) Dodatkowe informacje 'Sumitra' *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' - *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' 'Zarathustra' *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' - *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Ciekawostki *Sumitra - Indian name meaning "True friend" *Zarathustra - Possibly meaning "Golden camel" in Old Iranian, derived "zarat" meaning "golden" combined with "ushtra" meaning "camel" Pochodzenie thumb|left|166px Desertia - Planeta położona w Magicznym Wymiarze. Jej powierzchnię w większości zajmują obszary pustynne, nielicznie oazy. Króluje klimat równikowy. Gorące temperatury, bezchmurne, gwiaździste noce. Nocne niebo Desertii uznawane jest za jeden z cudów Magicznego Wymiaru. Rośliną, którą najczęściej można tam spotkać jest palma. Kuchnia Desertii słynie z dań o orientalnym posmaku, deserów opartych na kokosach oraz ostrych przypraw. Przyprawy, a także materiały pozyskiwane z futra owiec, to towar eksportowy tej planety. Jeśli chodzi o naturę mieszkańców, to są oni raczej samotnikami, z wrodzoną tendencją do uzyskania samodzielności. Dzieci pochodzące z Desertii bardzo szybko opuszczają rodzinny dom. Gospodarka nie jest zbyt ujmująca, z powodu licznych kataklizmów jak np. Burze piaskowe występują liczne zniszczenia oraz straty w ludności. Za symbol Desertii uznawana jest piaskowa wydma, zaś za kolor - piaskowy. Na planecie panuje rodzina królewska, lecz prawo wprowadza rząd składający się z wybranych mieszkańców, można powiedzieć, że monarchia jest tak naprawdę tylko na pokaz. Mieszkańcy Desertii potrafią dożyć naprawdę późnej starości. Od autorki Galeria 'Sumitra' ' Sumitra i Zarathustra ID.jpg Sumitra symbol.jpg Sumitra portret.jpg Sumitra i Zarathustra - stroje 2.jpg ' 'Zarathustra' ' Sumitra i Zarathustra ID.jpg Zarathustra symbol.jpg Zarathustra portret.jpg Sumitra i Zarathustra - stroje 2.jpg ' Meta timeline *'Luty 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z nimi oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Jadeit' Jade - Czarodziejka w stylu Art Deco. Kontroluje małe ptaki (kolibry itp), pióra (?) lubi złoto. Pochodzi z planety Isis. Zna się na sztuce - głównie malarstwie. Wynika to z faktu że jej cała rodzina ma z tym światkiem jakieś powiązania, mama właścicielka galerii. Problemy z kośćmi. Ma 18 lat, ukończyła alfeę. Obecnie podróżuje po Magicznym wymiarze. Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' Rodzice Jade - Celyn oraz Eha, nie mają ze swoją córką relacji. Jade odkąd pamięta nie potrafiła zaspokoić oczekiwań swojej mamy, przez co kobiety często się kłóciły. 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' Carbrey 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Bliźniaczą Pixie Jade jest Hana - Pixie ogrodowa. Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imię pochodzi od nazwy minerału - Jadeitu. *Ulubiony kamień szlachetny dziewczyny to Cytryn, zaś kolor - limonkowy. Pochodzenie Isis - jest rodzinną planetą Diaspro w wersji 4Kids (która jest równocześnie jedyną wersją, w której ta planeta została wspomniana), gdzie jest księżniczką. Ponieważ Diaspro jest czarodziejką klejnotów, zakłada się, że Isis jest planetą, na której kamienie szlachetne są głównym surowcem przemysłowym i źródłem siły mieszkańców tej planety. Mówi się również, że Isis jest jedną z najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, ponieważ rodzina Diaspro jest uważana za bardzo bogatą i ważną. Można spekulować, że Isis jest silnym sojusznikim innej planety znajdującej się w Magicznym Wymiarze – Heraklionu, bowiem już od samego początku serii władcy obu planet dążą do ślubu swoich dzieci – księżniczki Diaspro oraz księcia Sky’a. Co ciekawe, Isis (w języku polskim Izyda) jest egipską boginią magii i natury. Od autorki Galeria Jade portret szkic.jpg Jade pierwszy szkic.jpg Jade symbol.jpg Jade ID.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Jade. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Szmaragd i Opal czyli kumpelki tej powyżej' Emerald i Opal....kurczę, nienawidzę siebie. BFFki Jadeitu. Nie, nie są to dwie, puste idiotki, tło, bo Jade nie jest Amber z SyFa ani żadną inną "Material girl" z amerykańskich filmów dla młodzieży. Emerald - szmaragdowy (ciemna, ciemna zieleń) i srebrny, Opal - pudrowy róż i srebrny. Dzieeczyny wychowywały się razem w domu dziecka, Opal trafiła tam po śmierci ojca (matka wyjechała na inną planetę z nowym mężem) zaś Emerald za agresję i bójki. Osobowość 'Emerald' 'Opal' Wygląd 'Emerald' Emerald jest dziewczyną nieco przy kości o brzoskwiniowej karnacji, dużych, ciemnozielonych oczach oraz równie ciemnozielonych, falowanych włosach z połyskiem. 'Opal' Opal to wysoka, chuda dziewczyna o opalonej karnacji i włosach barwy pudrowego rożu. Jej tęczowki mają cyklamenową barwę a brwi różową. Relacje 'Emerald' 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' 'Opal' 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Emerald' 'Opal' 'Słabości' 'Emerald' 'Opal' Zainteresowania 'Emerald' 'Opal' Dodatkowe informacje 'Emerald' *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' 'Opal' *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Wbrew pozorom nie łączy je jakiekolwiek pokrewieństwo. Pochodzenie Isis - jest rodzinną planetą Diaspro w wersji 4Kids (która jest równocześnie jedyną wersją, w której ta planeta została wspomniana), gdzie jest księżniczką. Ponieważ Diaspro jest czarodziejką klejnotów, zakłada się, że Isis jest planetą, na której kamienie szlachetne są głównym surowcem przemysłowym i źródłem siły mieszkańców tej planety. Mówi się również, że Isis jest jedną z najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, ponieważ rodzina Diaspro jest uważana za bardzo bogatą i ważną. Można spekulować, że Isis jest silnym sojusznikim innej planety znajdującej się w Magicznym Wymiarze – Heraklionu, bowiem już od samego początku serii władcy obu planet dążą do ślubu swoich dzieci – księżniczki Diaspro oraz księcia Sky’a. Co ciekawe, Isis (w języku polskim Izyda) jest egipską boginią magii i natury. Od autorki Galeria 'Emerald' Emerald i Opal pierwsze szkice.jpg Emerald portret.jpg Emerald symbol.jpg Opal i Emerald ID.jpg 'Opal' Emerald i Opal pierwsze szkice.jpg Opal portret.jpg Opal symbol.jpg Opal i Emerald ID.jpg *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Opal i Emerald oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. Jako jedna z nielicznych doznała zmiany imienia. Emma - Tancerka z wachlarzami z Melodii. No, Deluśka i Sey nie mają imion ani chińskich ani japońskich więc. ma asymetrycznie ścięte włosy, osoba dość chaotyczna. Osobowość Wygląd Emma jest wysoką i wysportowaną nastolatką o beżowej, nieco ciemnej karnacji. Jej włosy maja brązowy kolor o chłodnym odcieniu i są ścięte asymetrycznie. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Zdolności i moce 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Taniec' Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Pierwsze imię postaci brzmi Brigitte, dlatego takowe znajduje się na grafice koncepcyjnej. Pochodzenie thumb|left|290pxMelodia - (ang. Melody) - Jest to jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Księżniczką planety jest Galatea. Innymi znanymi z serialu czy komiksów mieszkańcami Melodii są Musa, Hoe-Boe (ojciec Musy),oraz jej matka Matlin (w komiksach - Wa-nin). O mieszkańcach wiadomo tyle, że są niezwykle utalentowani muzycznie oraz wielozadaniowi i przywiązani do swoich krewnych. Melodia jest pełna gór, które są otoczone lasami z czerwonawymi drzewami liściastymi. Można zauważyć, min. Po architekturze czy strojach mieszkańców, mocną inspirację tradycją kultury Chin. Więcej o Melody widzimy w sezonie 5 kiedy Musa, Layla i Stella wróciły na Melody, z misją. W oceanie Melody strażniczką jest Sona do której Musa przywiązała się w Sezonie 5 odcinku 8. W Sezonie 6 powstała tam szkoła - Złote Audytorium do której chodzą uczennice i uczniowie rdzenni mieszkańcy planety. Od autorki Galeria Brigitte pierwszy szkic.jpg Brigitte, Jaya i Anjali pierwsze szkice.jpg Emma ID.jpg Emma szkic twarzy.jpg Emma na klifie.jpg *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Emmą oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Nie całkiem smoczyca' Lyla - Ktoś, kto ma dar opętywania. Potrafi dematerializować i materializować swoje ciało (chociaż pachnie to Sunitą to to nie to samo - Sunita można rzec "wychodzi z siebie" zostawiając materialną formę "na podłodze" (jakby miała dwa ciała) a ta osoba po prostu zmienia swoją formę bez żadnego opuszczenia ciała itp) Nawiedza zwykłych ludzi i przejmuje nad nimi kontrolę, lecz nie po to by szkodzić ale dlatego by im pomóc np. Wyleczyć z choroby, w walce czy rozwinięciu jakiejś zdolności. jest to kontrowersyjny zabieg i wielu go nie pochwala, lecz ta osoba jest święcie przekonana o tym że wie lepiej od ludzi czego potrzebują i czyni dobro. Jak można się domyślić osoba pewna swego, pyszna. Prawdopodobnie ma w rodzince smoki. Lubi styl gothic lolita i marionetki. Lyla ubiera się w ciuchy z kolorowymi przetarciami, związuje włosy. Ma dość charakterystyczne źrenice. Osobowość *Jest bardzo niechętna wobec ludzi, co okazuje chociażby w wypowiedziach. *Manipulantka, nie widzi nic złego w swoim zachowaniu. Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza todzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Moce i zdolności 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Teatr kukiełkowy' 'Manekiny' Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Postać została zainspirowana kreacją "Zaklinaczka/Smoczyca" należącą do Symmetry z gry "Overwatch", kolorystyka Lyli także opiera się luźno na jednej ze skórek do wspomnianej postaci, mianowicie na skórce pt "Paw". Pochodzenie thumb|leftMagix - to magiczna planeta, a także nazwa głównego miasta które się na niej znajduje. Magix mieści się w centrum Magicznego Wymiaru, stając się jego stolicą, a także "Rozdrożami do wszystkich magicznych wymiarów". Ze względu na trzy główne szkoły znajdujące się na planecie, Magix działa jako główne miejsce akcji w serii "Winx Club" Od autorki Galeria Lyla ID.jpg Lyla twarz szkic.jpg Lyla koncept.jpg Lyla symbol.jpg Lyla NDID.jpg|Nowy design. Lyla ozdoba.jpg Stroje Strój dla Lyli 1.jpg Meta timeline *'Luty 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobiw grafikę swojego autorstwa oraz tekst związany z Lylą. 'Syzyfowa praca' Sunil - nastoletni czarodziej urodzony na planecie Ohm. Mało kto wie że chłopak ma w sobie błękitną krew. Od dziecka był oswajany z dworskim życiem, ale zamiast siedzieć na naradach, chłopak wymykał się niejednokrotnie by w samotności obserwować naturę. Nastolatek posiada zadatki oraz moc by zostać dobrym czarodziejem, dlatego nie uczęszcza do Czerwonej fontanny a do swego rodzaju szkoły na rodzimej planecie, w której nauczają panowania nad energią, samokontroli, silnej woli i skupienia. Tak naprawdę gdyby nie poznanie Astorii i jej przyjaciółek, Sunil nigdy nie opuściłby przytulnej Ohm. Posiada dar jasnowidzenia. Osobowość Sunil jest typem domatora. Nie śpieszno mu do nowych, nieznanych rzeczy i gdyby nie ingerencja innych osób nigdy nie wyściubiłby nosa poza rodzimą planetę. Na co dzień jest promienną i opanowaną osobą. Pokojowo nastawiony i z otwartymi rękami do ludzi. Na rodzimej planecie nigdy nie dochodziło do większych konfliktów toteż agresja, zemsta i nienawiść są dla niego zupełnie nowymi pojęciami. Można powiedzieć że żył dotychczas w swego rodzaju iluzji w której wszystko było idealne, szczęśliwe i doskonałe. Zderzenie z rzeczywistością magicznego wymiaru było dla chłopaka wstrząsającym szokiem, lecz dzięki temu zrozumiał że nie chce i nie potrafi przyglądać się cierpieniu. Niestety, obecnie z winy życia w tej "iluzji" cudownego świata, nierzadko nie potrafi obronić nawet siebie a co dopiero innych. Jak chyba każdą osobę pochodzącą z ważnej rodziny, Sunila próbowano uczyć dyscypliny, przez to swoje twórcze zapędy uważa za coś złego. Stara się panować nad swoimi emocjami lecz z różnym skutkiem. Widać że pewnych rzeczy jeszcze się uczy. Chłopak jest także osobą pełną pokory i uznania dla starszych od siebie. Chętnie pomoże, lecz kiedy zauważy że jego dobroć została mocno naruszona, będzie się wycofywał. Zdecydowanie brak mu pewności co do swoich magicznych zdolności, uważa siebie pod tym względem za beztalencie, toteż rzadko kiedy zgadza się na korzystanie z nich publicznie. Wygląd Sunil to niski i dość wątły chłopak o ciemnobeżowej cerze, krótko ściętych i wygolonych przy uszach brązowych włosach oraz delikatnie zarysowanych brwiach. Oczy chłopaka zdają się mieć azjatycką aparycję a tęczówki są orzechowej barwy. Relacje 'Rodzice' Matka - Lakshmi, ojciec - Wanjala. 'Rodzeństwo' Sunil posiada dwie młodsze od siebie siostry - Anjali oraz Jayanti, są bliźniaczkami. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółmi Sunila są: Sushila,Melinda, Arlenatta oraz Astra. I reszta "ekipy" 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Chłopak obecnie jest w szczęśliwym związku z Astorią. 'Wrogowie' Sunil stara się nie robić sobie wrogów i jie pałać do innych nienawiścią. Głównie dlatego że wychowywał się w rodzinie pacyfistów i od małego była mu wpajana równość wszystkich stworzeń. 'Pupile' Chłopak nie posiada zwierząt i nawet nie chciałby. Uważa że żywych stworzeń nie powinno się traktować jak osobiste zabawki czy ozdoby. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' Moce magiczne chłopaka są dosyć zbliżone do Melindy bowiem on także bazuje na sile energii życiowej. *'Czytanie aur' - Chłopak potrafi zobaczyć aurę danej osoby, a tym samym odczytać czy ktoś jest zagrożony bądź chory. Dzięki tej zdolności może także wyczuć czy ktoś żyje. *'Leczenie i regeneracja' - Używając swojej energii życiowej, Sunil może uśmierzać ból, lecz nie posiada zdolności by leczyć rany innych czy w pełni uzdrawiać o przywróceniu do życia nie wspominając . Chłopak potrafi za to goić swoje własne urazy. *'Kompas' - Chłopak obdarzony jest zmysłem, podobnym nieco do kompasu. Nieważne czy znajduje się w nowym otoczeniu, potrafi poprowadzić grupę do zamierzonego celu. *'Lewitacja' - Chłopak jeśli zechce, potrafi unosić się w powietrzu. Naprawdę rzadko korzysta z tej zdolności ponieważ uważa że korona z głowy mu nie spadnie jak trochę pospaceruje. Lewitacja tak naprawdę przydaje mu się jedynie podczas obrony czy nauki. *'Telekineza' - Używając siły woli, chłopak potrafi podnosić przedmioty stałe, ciekłe a nawet inne osoby w powietrze. *'Kule energii' - Chłopak potrafi tworzyć kule energii, które służą nie tylko do ataku ale i do np. oświetlenia drogi jako przenośne źródło światła. Potrafi również strzelać wiązkami energii wysoko w niebo co umożliwia min. Odnalezienie drużyny w trudnej sytuacji. *'Wsparcie' - Kiedy podczas walki ktoś potrzebuje pomocy, jest wyczerpany z sił, Sunil może podzielić się z tą osobą swoją własną energią. 'Broń' Laska, kijek? Jakaś magiczna laska? Plus te kule energii. wszyscy mają jakieś pistolety, miecze, karabiny a on głupi kijek będzie z tego powodu wyśmiewany i nie brany na poważnie, ale dostał ją od dziadka na łożu śmierci to głupio nie przyjąć, jedyna po nim pamiątka. 'Słabości' *'Ciemność' - Ciemność sprawia że chłopak staje się zestresowany, smutny a tym samym jego zdolności magiczne są znacznie bardziej osłabione. *'Burze' - Jedna z największych fobii Sunila, przeraźliwie boi się grzmotów, z którymi po raz pierwszy zetknął się.w Magixie. Źle czuje się także podczas chmurnej pogody. 'Zainteresowania' 'Historia i mitologia' 'Antyki Dodatkowe Informacje *'Urodziny:' - 27 Września. *'Magiczny znak:' - Nieznany. *'Pupilki:' - Aktualnie brak. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Kawa z mlekiem, wszelki makaron z sosem. *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Złoty oraz soczyście żółty. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Gryzonie, szczególnie chomiki. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Reality show, komedii romantycznych, horrorów, pikantnego jedzenia i znęcania się nad innymi osobami a zwłaszcza zwierzętami. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Tradycyjna muzyka z rodzimej planety. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' - Melinda, Astra, Sushila. *'Ulubiona zdolność' - Kule energii, ponieważ dzięki nim może sobie oświetlać drogę. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie po ubiorze, gdyż zakłada tradycyjne kreacje ze swojej rodzimej planety. *Na szyi nosi szczęśliwy, złoty amulet który ma za zadanie odganiać negatywną energię. Ciekawostki *Jest dwudziesty szósty w kolejce do tronu. *Jego drugi cytat na stronie (to o księżycu) to słowa Hanzo z gry "Overwatch". *Imię zawdzięcza postaci Sunila Nevli z serialu animowanego "The Littlest Pet Shop", która swoja drogą była jednym z dwóch ulubieńców Rochi. *Bardzo dobrze zna się na astroloogii, potrafi odczytywać konstelacje. *W dzieciństwie wierzył że deszcz to łzy aniołów i innych niebiańskich stworzeń. *Opis planety przetlumaczyła Liść. Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radość nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniajacymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzegące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiązywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która występuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Od autorki Galeria Sunil, Astoria i Olivia szkic.jpg Sunil projekt szkic.jpg Sunil ID.jpg|Stary design. Sunil i Astoria szkic.jpg Mandala Sunil.jpg|Mandala insporowana Ilustracja - 1.jpg Sunil symbol.jpg Sunil z kulą energii szkic.jpg Sushila, Melinda, Olivia & Sunil - szkic.jpg Sunil ND ID.jpg Od innych Sunil by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gali Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Syzyfowa praca vol.2 bo przecież tak strasznie siebie lubię.' Seymour - 17- letni czarodziej wysłany na naukę w Czerwonej fontannie, po części wbrew jego woli. Pochodzi z Melodii. Z natury jest wycofany, oderwany od reszty jakby skrywał jakieś sekrety lub rzeczy których się wstydzi, lecz mimo wszystko naprawdę łatwo się z nim dogadać. Osobowość Seymour przy pierwszym spotkaniu sprawia wrażenie osoby enigmatycznej, spokojnej, opanowanej i dziwnie małomównej. Woli najpierw zastanowić się kilka razy zanim coś powie. *Enigma. *Mysterious. *Quiet. *Melancholik. *Jakby coś skrywał. *Ma też swoją drugą twarz. *Doskonale radzi sobie ze stresem. *Niestrasznie są mu tłumy osób. *Obowiązkowy. *Utalentowany, chce się rozwijać. *Może trochę za bardzo lubi ploteczki. Wygląd Seymour jest przeciętnego wzrostu nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce, co trudno dostrzec gdy zakłada zwykle zdecydowanie za duże i luźne ubrania. Jego dłonie sprawiają wrażenie nieproporcjonalnie dużych w stosunku do reszty ciała. Włosy chłopaka mają bardzo jasny odcień brązu, "zarumienionego na maśle karmelu" we fryzurze można dostrzec także czarne oraz miodowe akcenty. Brwi nastolatka są barwy włosów zaś tęczówki - morskiej. 'Broń' Bronią chłopaka jest pomarańczowo-białe Jo-jo które kształtem przypomina zdobiony, kieszonkowy zegarek. Sznurek Jo-Jo może ciągnąć się w nieskończoność, owijać się wokół przedmiotów czy odrzucać wrogów. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Seymoura - Attina oraz Kai na co dzień zajmują się menadżerowaniem a także planowaniem koncertów. Chłopak posiada przyszywaną siostrę - Delouise. Dziewczyna ma innego ojca. 'Przyjaciele' Astra, Ji-Min, Chou, Somnia, Alison, Melinda, Astoria, Sunil. 'Znajomi' Chłopak zna Arlenattę oraz Arkadię. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Na tę chwilę chłopak nie posiada zwierząt. 'Miłość' Dziewczyną Seymoura jest czarodziejka Astra. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' *'Śpiew' - Seymour jest zdolnym wokalistą o świeżym, melodyjnym głosie, wysokim brzmieniu. *'Gra na gitarze i fortepianie' - *'Komponowanie/pisanie' - *'Taniec' - Tańczyć chłopak nauczył się można by rzec z konieczności. Idąc w kierunku kariery scenicznej, nie mógł mieć dwóch lewych nóg gdyż jego kariera prysłaby zanim w ogóle by się rozpoczęła. Początkowo nie przepadał za tańcem, czuł jakby to było zło konieczne lecz z czasem polubił tańczyć, a nawet nauczać tego innych. Zdolności Chłopak posiada kilka wrodzonych umiejętności związanych z dźwiękiem oraz akustyką: *'Fala' - Podstawowy atak. Seymour wytwarza wiązki fal dźwiękowych powalających i chwilowo ogłuszających przeciwnika. *'Podgłośnienie' - Dzięki tej zdolności chłopak może chwilowo wzmocnić atak sojusznika. *'Echo' - Seymour jest w stanie "skopiować" atak przeciwnika i użyć go przeciwko niemu. *'Bariera' - Chłopak umie wytworzyć zaporę o szerokim spektrum działania. Jak niemal każdy mieszkaniec Melodii, Seymour jest osobą bardzo muzykalną. Świetnie śpiewa, komponuje teksty oraz melodię i gra na gitarze klasycznej. Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszą, męską postacią stworzona przez Rochi do universum Winx Club. *Jest odzwierciedleniem w universum Winx Club innej OC autorki - Justina. *Idea na broń została zaczerpnięta z serii "Miraculous". Pochodzenie thumb|left|290pxMelodia - (ang. Melody) - Jest to jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Księżniczką planety jest Galatea. Innymi znanymi z serialu czy komiksów mieszkańcami Melodii są Musa, Hoe-Boe (ojciec Musy) oraz jej matka Matlin (w komiksach - Wa-nin). O mieszkańcach wiadomo tyle, że są niezwykle utalentowani muzycznie oraz wielozadaniowi i przywiązani do swoich krewnych. Melodia jest pełna gór, które są otoczone lasami z czerwonawymi drzewami liściastymi. Można zauważyć, min. Po architekturze czy strojach mieszkańców, mocną inspirację tradycją kultury Chin. Więcej o Melody widzimy w sezonie 5 kiedy Musa, Layla i Stella wróciły na Melody, z misją. W oceanie Melody strażniczką jest Sona do której Musa przywiązała się w Sezonie 5 odcinku 8. W Sezonie 6 powstała tam szkoła - Złote Audytorium do której chodzą uczennice i uczniowie rdzenni mieszkańcy planety. Od autorki Galeria Seymour ID.jpg Ilustracja - 1.jpg Seymour symbol.jpg Seymour ID2.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Seymourem i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Na kiedyś tam' Neville - Ktoś z Callisto. Lubi gotować Pizzę. Taki mały kucharz, charyzmatyczny. Jego specjalnymi zdolnościami są superszybkość oraz stawanie się niewidzialnym. Ma 13 lat. Jego rodzice są showmanami, wielokrotnie zgłaszali syna do programów typu Talent Show, chociaż chłopiec ma dość występów, przebieranek itp i pragnie spokojnego dzieciństwa, nie ma serca odmówić rodzicom - widzi jaką radość sprawia im kiedy osiąga on sukcesy w programach. Osobowość Wygląd Neville to nastolatek przy kości o oliwkowej karnacji, brązowo-zielonych tęczówkach i wiecznie nie ułożonych, czarnych włosach. Zwykle ubiera się bardzo kolorowo a pod szyję zakłada fantazyjnie ozdobione muchy. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' Prawdopodobnie jego dalszą krewną jest Marinella. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupil' 'Miłość' Zainteresowania 'Kulinaria' Moce i zdolności *'Niewidzialność' - 'Słabości' *'Brak kondycji' - Neville bardzo szybko i łatwo męczy się fizycznie, bieg na długie dystanse czy dłuższy spacer sprawiają mu trudności. Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym go rozpoznać? *Kolorowych i fantazyjnie ozdobionych muszkach. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Neville jest odzwierciedleniem w universum Winx Club innej mojej OC - Mila. Pochodzenie thumb|180px|Jedyny, znany obraz z serialu powiązany z Callisto. Callisto to planeta, o której nie wiadomo zbyt wiele - w serialu nie zostały przybliżone jej losy. Jest czwartym światem Głównego Pierścienia Magix (S01E02), a jej księżniczką jest Varanda, która miała podjąć naukę w szkole czarodziejek Alfea, jednak zrezygnowała. Ze słów Tecny można wywnioskować, że jest to świat bardzo oddalony od planety Magix. Galeria Neville ID.jpg Neville symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Luty 2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Neville'm oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Lotnik' Altair - Ktoś z mocą odwrotności (wiecie, np. ze zgniłego jabłka potrafi zrobić świeże i na odwrót) z planety Sushili (jej nazwa jest dla mnie za trudna do napisania). Takie wieczne dziecko, dowcipniś w tym sensie że łatwo go rozśmieszyć (zwłaszcza widokiem wypadków innych osób), 15-letni chłopak. Buc straszny, lubuje się w angielskim humorze, wybuchach i konstruowaniu ale w sumie uroczy. Nie cierpi swojego imienia, które - jego zdaniem brzmi jak z książki fantasy i prosi by zwracać się do niego per "Newt" Osobowość Altair jest bucem. Straszliwym bucem który nierzadko ma o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie, wie lepiej, umie lepiej i zawsze dąży do tego by błyszczeć. Jednocześnie chłopak nie przejmuje się specjalnie opinią na swój temat. Sprawia wrażenie jakby mało co go interesowało. CDN Wygląd Altair to niewysoki i blady chłopak o wiecznie podkrążonych z niewyspania oczach, pogardliwym wyrazie twarzy i nieułożonych, czarno-granatowych włosach. Jego tęczówki sa niebieskie zaś brwi - ciemnoszare. Cechują go także wątła budowa ciała i drobne, wręcz kobiecie dłonie. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' *'Odwrotność' - *'Szybkość' - *'Lewitacja' - 'Słabości' Zainteresowania 'Majsterkowanie, konstruowanie' 'Chemia' Relacje 'Rodzice' Aludra i Sirius - naukowcy. 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zmęczonym wyrazie twarzy. Niezapomniane cytaty Pochodzenie thumb|left|170pxOppositus - Oppositus to jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, na której przeciwieństwa współistnieją w całkowitej harmonii. Strażnicy są zarówno leniwi, jak i czujni jednocześnie, a mieszkańcy zazwyczaj dobierają się w pary, które opierają się na przeciwieństwach. Valtor zaatakował tę planetę, podczas poszukiwań magicznych atrybutów należących do owej planety. Ukradł je, aby posiąść władzę absolutną oraz moc wszystkich planet w Magicznym Wymiarze. Po jego ataku, wszystko na planecie Oppositus stało się takie same, i było tak dopóki Valtor nie został pokonany. Nazwa planety pochodzi od łacińskiego słowa "oppositus", co oznacza przeciwieństwo. Ciekawostki *Means "The flyer" in Arabic. This is the name of a star in the constellation Aquilla. Od autorki Galeria Altair ID.jpg Altair symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Altair'a. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Kuzyn pani Jadeit alias pan jesień' Carbrey - Młodszy o niecałe 2 lata kuzyn Jade, czarodziej w trakcie nauki pochodzący z Isis. Lubi stare budynki, antyczne cywilizacje, szkice ołówkiem, gliniane statuetki. Chce zostać architektem. Nie przyzna się do tego, lecz interesują go także minerały i kamienie szlachetne. Ma poważną wadę słuchu, a także nadszarpnięty wzrok (astygmatyzm). Indywidualista. Jego moce magiczne są podobnie jak u Wendy powiązane z wiatrem - z tymże on dodatkowo jest powiązany z naturą, może tworzyć tornada, wiry powietrzne a także wpływać na liście i drzewa nie może przywracać ich do życia ale je odbierać, gałęzie usychają itp). Osobowość Wygląd Carbrey jest wątłym i niskim chłopakiem o bladej cerze, miodowo-rudych włosach a także heterochromii - jego lewa tęczówka ma zielony kolor zaś prawa - brązowy. Twarz chłopaka zdobią okulary w delikatnej, szarej oprawce i na łańcuszku. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' Ruby i Alastar 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' Jade 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Moce 'Słabości' *'Arachnofobia' - *'Hemofobia' - *'Pioruny' - *'Wada słuchu' - Zainteresowania 'Architektura' 'Rzeźbienie w glinie' 'Antyki' 'Historia' 'Kamienie szlachetne' Dodatkowe Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' - Krem z dyni. *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealna dziewczyna:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Stary, ziemski rock z lat 90'tych XX wieku. *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym go rozpoznać? *Okularach. *Puszystych,rudych włosach. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Postać jest w pewien sposób zainspirowa jedną z pór roku - Jesienią. *Jego imię jest pochodzenia irlandzkiego. *Początkowo autorka zastanawiała się również nad imionami Douglas oraz Jeff. *Kiedy był mały miał nawyk zjadania kleju oraz nadgryzania gumek do mazania. Potwornie się tego wstydzi. *Ma słabość do imbiru. Pochodzenie Isis - jest rodzinną planetą Diaspro w wersji 4Kids (która jest równocześnie jedyną wersją, w której ta planeta została wspomniana), gdzie jest księżniczką. Ponieważ Diaspro jest czarodziejką klejnotów, zakłada się, że Isis jest planetą, na której kamienie szlachetne są głównym surowcem przemysłowym i źródłem siły mieszkańców tej planety. Mówi się również, że Isis jest jedną z najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, ponieważ rodzina Diaspro jest uważana za bardzo bogatą i ważną. Można spekulować, że Isis jest silnym sojusznikim innej planety znajdującej się w Magicznym Wymiarze – Heraklionu, bowiem już od samego początku serii władcy obu planet dążą do ślubu swoich dzieci – księżniczki Diaspro oraz księcia Sky’a. Co ciekawe, Isis (w języku polskim Izyda) jest egipską boginią magii i natury. Od autorki Galeria Carbrey ID.jpg Carbrey symbol.jpg Carbrey szkic twarzy.jpg Meta timeline *'2019' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'01.02.19' - Zostaje nadane imię postaci, dotąd było nie wybrane. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija